


The importance of Quidditch

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: It's very important.
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perciver (Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032675
Kudos: 58





	The importance of Quidditch

Our tale begins in Percy and Oliver Weasley's house, their son Lucas is home for the holidays and is discussing his love of Quidditch with his dads.

Oliver asked, "Which position do you play?"

Lucas smiled. "Seeker."

Oliver grinned. "Oh, that's awesome. I knew the youngest seeker in a century, have I told you that before; Luke?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "All the time."

Lucas beamed, "But I still love hearing about it all the same, dad."

Percy smirked. "That makes one of us."

Oliver muttered, "Does it annoy you that much, Perce?"

Percy chuckled. "Don't be so ridiculous, you know I love it!"

Lucas told him, "You'll have to take more of an interest in Quidditch now that I'm on the Ravenclaw team, dad."

Oliver winked at him. "I'm sure we can bring him round."

Percy mock sighed. "Oh dear, what have I gotten myself into?"


End file.
